Stranger Things Have Happened
by LonelyOtaku99
Summary: TUE happened. Danny heartbroken ran to his mentor and guardian, along the way someone gives him a gift that will help him in the long run. With help from the Master of Time Danny starts a new life in none other than Spooksville. There he meets the trio, and Sally is instantly suspicious, so what happens when ghosts come form the GZ,will his secret be found out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm LonelyOtaku99, but I will go by Lonely.

This is my first fanfiction on this sight, I used to have ones on Quotev and Archive of our own but someone hacked my profiles and deleted my stories(was a rough week), anywho

I do not own Danny Phantom or Spooksville, I wish I did! But I only own the plot line and any minor Oc's you might see.

Note: This is the Timeline, Everything but Phantom Planet happened and all this happened before TUE, so destabilized and Urban Jungle already happened, few more notes, Danny and Danielle are closer and spent more time with each other because I love their interactions, and the same with Clockwork, besides Clockwork and Dani are amazing characters who need more credit!

One last thing! I have no real update schedule, because I actually have a publisher and editor and am working hard on a series I'm writing, plus my mom is due for twins in about a month. So I update when I can ;)

Enjoy!

 _Danny POV_

 _I was to slow. To damn slow. 'mom,dad,Jazz,Tucker...S-sam' Why couldn't I have been one minute faster?, why did I have to trip and fall?, why couldn't Clockwork save them? The worst thing was the second before they passed I saw their faces, they were proud of me,they still l-loved me!Even though they knew the truth!_

I groaned, my body felt like lead I could hardly move, I pried open my eyelids. My eyesight was foggy, as I gazed around the room, I was in a hospital. I slowly sat up and blinked, why am I here? Then It hit me, the explosion, Dan, my family, Tucker,Sam! I bit my lip as a tear trickled down my face. Their gone because of _me..._

I looked up as the door opened and a doctor came in, his name tag read _'Doctor Drath'._ He looked at his clipboard "Ah, Mr. Fenton-" he said and I cut him off "D-anny please" I asked my voice cracking as my mouth felt dry and sore. He nodded "Okay Danny I'm glad to see your awake, you've suffered from a few cracked ribs, you'll need to rest a while, and in your parents will they said you would go to Vladimir Masters, he will be here soon" he said and my heart almost stopped ' _no,no,no I promised'_ "Take it easy" he said and left. I looked at my hands and clenched my fist "I promised" I whispered. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and was relieved to see my clothes on a chair. I walked over slowly my ribs aching. I walked to the bathroom and quickly and carefully dressed in my pretty beat up clothes.

I peaked out the door and closed it, I transformed into my ghost half and I felt the ectoplasm trying to heal my wounds my beloved HAZMAT suit was almost torn to shreds. I slowly and invisibly flew to Fenton works tears spilling from my eyes every now and then. I packed up my stuff and grabbed all of my parents inventions that would fit in my bag, aka the Fenton thermos and Fenton phones along with blasters,lipstick lasers, I grabbed Jazz's stuffed bear, mom's goggles, and dad's gloves.

I walked down stairs into the basement and closed my eyes as all the memories washed over me. A wistful smile fell on my face "I'll miss you guys" I whispered and set the portal to lock and shutdown, in 5 minutes the password is something none would thing of "Prevent Dark Dan" I said quietly to myself as I put it in. I then sighed and looked at my house for the last time. I closed my eyes and zoomed through the portal.

The green skies of the Ghost Zone brought little comfort, I knew I needed to see Clockwork and I knew he couldn't bring them back, but I wanted to see if he could help me after all he is my guardian here. I kept looking down and so I accidentally bumped into someone. I clutched my chest in pain, my ribs!

I looked up to apologize but titled my head in confusion. It was a ghost I had never seen before, she looked about 20, she had waist length green hair, her skin was a tan color, and her blue eyes had black swirls, she wore a long dress that was blue with black stripes and had a few rips around the bottom and strapped to her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows sat on a belt on her hips.

I shook my head "I'm so sorry" I said quietly. The lady smiled and flew closer "It's all right young one, I'm Lyla" she said and looked at my face "I'm Danny" I said she frowned and cupped my cheek "Oh darling, you radiant sadness something very tragic has happened and very recently, and so sad to happen to such a good and heroic soul, I think I have a gift for you if you'll take it" she said with a smile that made me sure I could trust her. "O-okay" I stuttered out kind of nervous. She smiled and kissed my cheek then pulled away and waved her arms that started glowing a bright purple, it swirled around me in a magic mist and I felt minor pain in my head and back. I fell to my knees screaming in agony. It felt like knives stabbing my body. I looked up with blurry eyes "Wha- I said before she shushed me and tapped my forehead the pain vanishing. "Have a wonderful life Danny Phantom" she said and kissed my head like mom used to do. I nodded "Thank you" I croaked out not sure what I was thanking her for but the next thing I knew I passed out after seeing a blue portal.

Thank you for reading, please comment and like. Flames will be used to roast smores, have a wonderful night/day.

Lonely*


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and sat up, I thought I felt something move on my head but brushed it off. I was in a big king size bed, with purple sheets. I rubbed my eyes and yawned but jumped when a voice sounded "Daniel" I turned and smiled at seeing clockwork himself. "Clockwork" I shouted. He smiled slightly "I'm sorry I couldn't save them " He said softly. I shook my head "I knew you weren't aloud to even though you wanted to, I do have a question, how long was I out and who was that Lady named Lyla and what did she do to me?" I asked tilting my head. Clockwork smirked " That's three questions but I will answer them, you were unconscious for about two weeks, seeing as your body underwent a lot of stress and She helped to cure you of your sadness and the other well, go take a look" he said and gestured to the mirror on the wall. I scrunched my eyebrows and stood up and walked to the full length mirror. I approached and gasped. Oh My god...

I was in ghost form, and my white hair was now a shaggy shoulder length and hung in front of one of my eyes, I could put it in a ponytail. The snow white, now had dark green highlights running through it, On my head was two white wolf ears with dark green tips, I had a long wolf tail, that was white with a dark green tip. My eyes stayed their neon green but I now had slight fangs. I also had a new outfit, that I really liked. I wore a long sleeve white shirt with my Dp symbol over my heart in black, a black cloak hooked with an emerald, black jeans with white stitching, dark green fingerless gloves, and dark green combat boots.

I looked to clockwork with wide eyes and my newly acquired wolf ears twitched. I looked to the mirror and changed to my human form and gasped again. My hair was now shaggy and shoulder length and hung in one of my eyes, the raven colored hair now had a kind of baby and navy blue combination of highlights, I had two black wolf ears with blue tips, my wolf fangs, and a bushy tail that was black with a blue tip.

I smiled and tilted my head I chuckled at the irony "Well I am not normal now, not that I ever was" I said with a real smile. "Clockwork you said she took away my sadness is that why I feel so great right now?" I asked sitting on the bed. He nodded "Yes it is, and one more thing" He said and I titled my head my ears falling flat. Wow that's weird "What?" I asked "You can turn into a wolf in both forms" he said I gasped and got really excited this is kinda cool! "Really how?" I asked. My face reddened as I felt my new tail wag. "Think about being a wolf" he said and smiled. "There are clothes in the closet come down when you ready and bring your bags I have the perfect place for you to live" he said and left. I frowned a bit _'that was fast'._

I shook my head and turned to the mirror and thought really hard about being a wolf, fluffy body, four legs, a snout. I felt my body shift and smiled inwardly when I looked in the mirror. My body was pitch black, with my chest and underbelly a blue color, the tip of my ears and tail where blue, and my arctic blue eyes stayed the same. I then remembered that I was in human wolf from or..erh.. You know what I mean. So I changed into ghost wolf form, you know what I mean! I let the rings of light slide over my body and felt my heart change to my core.

I inwardly smiled again. I now was a wolf with snow white fur, and a dark green chest and underbelly, with the tip of my ears and tail dark green and my eyes stayed glowing green and my overall body had a glowing white aura radiating it. I shook my head and looked around, okay so...how do I go human? Maybe..I do the opposite of becoming wolf and think of being a human. I closed my eyes and thought about it, two legs and two arms, torso, tall hairless.

I opened my eyes and stood up a smile on my face I was human again! I may sound crazy but I really am grateful to the Lyla person. I look really different now, and though I miss my family and friends, I don't feel like a heartbroken 15 year old orphan anymore. I walked to the dresser and pulled it open smiling at the outfit in there. I turned human and took off my old and beaten up clothes. I slipped on the long sleeve black shirt, a pair of gray jeans and combat boots, There was a hole for my tail in the jeans and when I picked up the cool gray beanie that caught my eye it had holes for my ears. I then laced up the boots And grabbed my bag. I looked in the mirror one last time and smiled I really did look like a different person even without the tail and ears. Just a normal scrawny yet strong 15 year old, with ghost and wolf powers..ok...so maybe not that..normal.

I walked down stairs and clockwork turned to face me his time mirrors going black. "Daniel, you will be going to live in a small town called Springville, you will be under the alias Daniel Time, and will be going to Lizzie Borden high" Clockwork said and handed me a large envelope. I opened it and gasped. It had a fake birth certificate, a code for a bank account, the keys to a house, and All the files I would need for high school. "So what about my back story, and what about my new appearance?" I asked looking up. Clockwork smirked and gave me a necklace, it was a silver locket with ~CW~ engraved on it. I slipped it on and my tail,my fangs, and my ears vanished as did the pre-made holes for them, and not that I'd say it out loud I'm glad my hair stayed longer and with the blue highlights. It was really cool. "As for your question, Your backstory is you are an only child, whose mother died in childbirth, your father is the owner for a few businesses across the country, so he is always on business, but when he is really needed I will take on a human appearance and fill in, your reason for moving to this small town, is because you father wanted a change" He explained and made me a portal.

"This leads straight to the front lawn, where there is a minivan full of boxes and everything you need that you will unpack top appear normal." He explained. I couldn't help it and leapt forward hugging clockwork tight. He stiffened but returned it "Thanks for giving me a second chance" I whispered. I heard him chuckled and pat my head before I pulled away." Anytime Daniel, you are my charge after all" he said and gently shoved me in the portal. I came out the other end and smiled, This was my second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Lonely* here (Does a Tamaki spin and gives you rose)

I do not own Danny Phantom or Spooksville, I wish I did! But I only own the plot line and any minor Oc's you might see.

Note: This is the Timeline, Everything but Phantom Planet happened and all this happened before TUE, so destabilized and Urban Jungle already happened, few more notes, Danny and Danielle are closer and spent more time with each other because I love their interactions, and the same with Clockwork, besides Clockwork and Dani are amazing characters who need more credit!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Danny POV**_

I carried In the last box and wiped the sweat off my brow, I walked to the edge of my lawn and placed my fists on my hips as I gazed at the house. A smile spread across my face, it was a really nice house. It was painted a pale blue, with a red shingled roof, a small white picket fence and a large yard with green grass. It was a two story not including the attic and the basement. My room was on the second floor, and 'dad's' room was on the first. The walls inside were a pale yellow and the carpet was a cream color and on the ceilings was the entire solar system was painted. I love my room the most through, the walls were a dark blue with a black carpet, the walls had all of my NASA Posters, and the bed was circular shaped with dark green sheets and black pillows. It had laptop, a homework desk, a small walk in closet, an add on bathroom that was a black and white theme, and the best part was this small balcony that I had a sliding door to, it had a perfect view of the sky and there was on of the best telescopes I had ever seen. The kitchen was full of food, and the living room had a wall to wall bookshelf, a flats screen TV and a u shaped couch.

'Dad's' room was a pale purple with a dark colored carpet and a large king size bed, with purple sheets and green pillows. Another wall to wall bookshelf and add on bathroom. I took a deep breath,I felt happy,so happy! I was free from the ghost hunting, I could bring my grades up, I could maybe even go to NASA, but I would never forget my family, and my best friends. I pulled the locket out form under my shirt and opened it, the minute I got time, I put a picture of my family and my best friend's standing in front of my old house in the magic locket Clockwork gave to me. "Hey you!" I heard and I turned to see three kids walking over. A pang to my heart.

The one who yelled was a rather short girl,with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black top with a pink sweater and jeans with high tops. She was dragging two boys behind her, one was a tall boy with shaggy blondish brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. He had two watches on each wrist and he wore a t-shirt with a jacket and jeans and converse. The last boy was a boy with messy dark brown hair, dark brown almost black eyes, he wore a t-shirt with a jacket and jeans and combat boots.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"By mom bye dad!,I'm going to Adams!" Sally yelled before stepping out and getting on her bike, she rode through town and eventually caught up with Watch who was also on his way to Adam's house. The two pulled up and Adam was sitting on the stoop waiting for them "Hey guys" he said and jogged over. "Hey Adam" Watch said and took off his helmet. They turned to Sally since she seemed quiet. "Hey Adam, whose that?" she asked and pointed to the boy across the street who was taking boxes in the house. He had shaggy shoulder length ebony hair, with neon blue streaks, he wore a gray beanie, a long sleeve black shirt, gray jeans, with black combat boots. He was lugging boxes out of a blue mini-van. "Oh I don't know, he just came here today, I guess he's moving in." Adam said with a shrug. "I get a weird vibe off him" Sally muttered yet her best friends heard her. "Oh Sally come on, leave him alo-" Watch was cut off by Sally shouting out "Hey You!" And dragging the boys over.

 _ **Sally POV**_

I dragged Adam and Watch over to the boy, he is giving me weird vibes ok? He turned and watched us approach and I held back a gasp as I saw his face, more importantly his eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen, wow just wow, but they say eyes are windows to the soul and his well they reminded me of Mayors eyes not in the sense he was crazy but that they had seen so much and a lot of it was bad. He gave a awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck "Umm. Hi?" He said I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?" I asked getting to the point. He looked a bit taken aback "I'm new in town" he said and held out his hand "Daniel Time, though you can call me Danny" he said with a sheepish grin. I just stared at it and he coughed awkwardly until Adam gripped his hand and shook it with a smile. "I'm Adam Freeman, I live across the street." Danny smiled took his hand back "Nice to meet ya neighbor, and you guys are?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. Watch waved "I'm Watch Waverly" he said and Danny nodded "Let me guess you called watch because of your watches?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Watch nodded with a chuckle "Ya". He looked to me and I rolled my eyes "I'm Sally Willcox" I said and just pushed away the hand he offered.

 _ **Danny POV**_

This is awkward, I wonder why Sally hates me. I coughed and looked to my house, I really need to unpack whatever Clockwork packed. I looked to them "Do you guys know where, Lizzie Borden High is?" I asked and Sally stepped closer with a glare " Why do you wanna know huh?" She asked. I leaned back and blinked what is with this girl. "I'm going there, and I literally just got here" I said. Adam smiled and pulled Sally back "Well, how about Tomorrow, I come and get you and we can all walk to school?" Adam asked patting my shoulder. I smiled brightly "Really! Thanks, knowing me I would get lost and walk off a cliff" I said with a closed eyed grin. Adam chuckled with Watch "Okay see you tomorrow Danny you probably have to unpack" Watch said and the three walked away. I sighed and turned to walk in the house.

I shut the door and went to the boxes, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and opened the one labeled pictures and gasped tearing up slightly. It was some of the pictures from Fenton Works. There was 5 from my house, one was of me, Sam, and Tucker when we were 8 at the park playing, another was Dad teaching me how to ride a bike, another was me mom and Jazz on Christmas Morning, another was of me and Jazz when we were little standing guilty covered in smoothie ingredients, we had forgotten the lid, and the last one made tears trickle down my face, it was the summer Technus took over our house and it landed on a beach. It was me sitting on the railing, my arm around Tucker who sat next to me, Sam leaned over the railing her head on my arm, Jazz stood behind me her chin on my shoulder, her arms around my torso, My mom stood behind Tucker her hand on his shoulder and her other tangled in my hair, and Dad was behind us all his arm around mom and his hand on Jazz's shoulder,and we all had big loving smiles. We had asked a passer by to take it. Tears hit the glass, we were all so happy. I sniffled and took off my necklace and put it in my pocket letting my new features appear.

I turned back to the box, and pulled 7 more pictures, one of me and Danielle, Messing around at a lake in the lake Ghost Zone, we had become really close like siblings, one was me and Frostbite training together, another was Clockwork helping me with homework, another was me and Danielle curled up on a couch at the Clock Tower asleep, another was Ember actually being nice and helping me learn guitar, another was of me and a dragon form Princess Dora racing, and the last one was of me and Clockwork, the story was I had finally got him to take a nice picture with him smiling, he was like a second father to me, the picture was taken by Danielle, he had his hood down and I was shocked by his long white hair, he had and arm around my shoulder his staff in his free hand, I stood next to him my arm around his shoulder and we both had smiles. I smiled at this picture, but where would I put them?

I shook my head my ears falling flat , I opened a long box and smiled big when I saw my trusty guitar, Sam had given it to me for my 15 birthday. It was black with white strings and a green neck and tuning keys, a little cartoon ghost was carved on the corner and on the back Sam had it engraved it said

 _Keep on Playing Ghost boy_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _~Sam_

My eye watered and I wiped them and strummed my guitar.I set it down and opened up a gigantic box that I had to discreetly use my super strength for, I opened it and smirked, it was a black motorcycle, with dark green handles and a dark green leather seat, with dark green rims, and pure white wheels. I smiled and pulled it out and placed it against the wall. I unpacked another box, and all that was in it was a key and note. It said

 _For the basement, have a good time_

 _~CW_

I shrugged and walked down the hall past the kitchen and 'dad's' room. It was a door with a silver door knob. I slipped the key in and unlocked it walking down the stairs my feet making dull thuds on the stairs. I felt the wall and sighed in relief as I flicked the lights on. I blinked to get used to the fluorescent lights, and then my eyes filled with tears all over again. The whole basement was an exact replica of my parents lab, and there was the ghost portal and all their inventions! I wiped my tears and changed into my ghost half, I flew upstairs and grabbed all the pictures and then back down. I quickly hung all of them up. I landed and then something caught my eye, it was a red button the wall, I walked over and looked at what it said 'for training' and a CW was on the button. I tilted my head my ears falling flat and my tail slowly wagging. My curiosity one over and I pushed the button. I nearly shrieked when a slab of the wall open and it was a small touch screen that had 4 options,

Human Form

Ghost Form

Normal Wolf Form

Ghost Wolf Form

I gently pressed Human form and gasped as the whole wall opposite me slid open the cabinets and all, and there was a training course, some gymnast bars, a balance beam, a few punching bags, a target area full of ecto guns on the wall, and a bunch more training stuff I could do in my human form.

I clicked ghost form, and the wall closed and opened again, I bit back another gasp and smiled it looked like the training course I used with Sam and Tucker. I clicked the Normal wolf button and the wall slid closed and opened now looked like my human training but now there was dog jumping bars, human practice dummies,And a whole dog training course.

I smiled and my tail wagged slighty as I pressed the Ghost Wolf Button. The wall did its thing and then I smiled when I saw, it was hoops out of the ceiling, the dog course lasers that shoot at me, and the practice dummies.

I went to walk over but stopped and yawned. I walked back and pressed the red button again the wall closing and the panel of buttons closing up. I felt my knees ache, man I really am tired. I shook my head and flew up to my room, I turned human and yawned again, I quickly set my alarm for 5:30 am, so I could train in the morning. I then walked to my closet and pulled out some pajama pants and quickly took off my clothes and tossed them in a black weave basket hamper, I put my beanie on my dresser and put on the pants a hole for my tail already in them. I walked to the mirror and sighed my chest was pretty strong I had muscles and an easy six pack, but I didn't like how I looked simply for the fact of my scars, my chest was coated in them, scars on top of scars,all from ghost fighting. I ran my hand across my newest one which was a burn mark from just below my collar bone to be hidden by my shirt and ended on my right hip, it was from _him._ I shuddered and looked away. I walked to my bed and laid down, I threw the silky sheets over me and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please comment and like. Flames will be used to roast smores,(cue dramatic thunder) have a wonderful night/day.

Lonely*


	4. Authors note Important!

**Hey guys Lonely* here...**

 **I feel crummy about this because I just started this story, but I won't be able to update for a few months at the most 5.**

 **You see my mom is a full time student, and my step father is a full time worker, and my mom needs me to watch and help out with the newest additions to my family, that just appeared last week a few weeks early. On this day fourth on September 9th 2015, my twin baby brother and sister were born.**

 **Welcome to the world my little siblings Donnie and Ashley. There so cute! Donnie has messy black hair and big green eyes, while Ashley has curly brown hair and big green eyes. I will be there nanny or you know protector whatever, so I wont be able to get near the computer, I don't mind though because my twin brother Joshua will be helping me out some (twins run in the family)**

 **Please bear with me and I love you all**

 **LonelyOtaku99**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
